You Are Never Alone
by thebrownwerewolf
Summary: Andromeda, still mourning her husband, has a chat with her detested Son-in-law. AU sadly


**Just a little thing that popped into my single mind yesterday about love and what Valentines Day is really about.**

**Yes fellow R/T shippers, I too am in denial about their fate in DH and so, because of that this post-war fic is written with them surviving the war, and them raising Teddy. Andromeda is also living with them for the purposes of this story.**

**Sorry for that slight spoiler but c'mon. The book came out in July and it is now February. I only know one person who is still reading the book and that's just because they can't be bothered to finish it.**

**Alas these characters are not mine. I wish they were but, alas, they are not. They are JKR's sadly (sadly for me that is).**

**EDIT: I know this ficcy is like idolising Remus a bit and Andromeda probably hates Remus but grief does strange things to you and makes you look at things in different ways so...**

* * *

Andromeda watched as thick tears fell on the photograph. He was the reason for her entire existence, and the reason for her desperate sorrow. The photograph was of her wedding day. There she was, happy, blissful, and ready to begin her life with him. He was there also, fair hair all over the place even though his mother had just spent hours combing it, his smile lighting up his face. She loved that smile. She remembers it when Nymphadora was born and he held her in her arms and smiled that beautiful smile. She remembers his voice, his laugh, and his eyes. It hurts. It hurts so badly. She couldn't believe that almost a whole year could have gone by and it could still hurt so much with that blunt, raw pain associated with grief.

Suddenly the door clicks open. Remus. How she dislikes Remus. How dare he marry her daughter? He didn't deserve her. Nymphadora deserved someone of class, someone who had a job, a life, and, at least, decent clothes. He obviously just married her for her money and because she had a well paying job so she could support him. It made her sick.

The door creaked open.

'Andromeda'

'Leave me, Remus' she sniffed, disgusted at the lack of dignity she was showing in front of her dreadful son-in-law.

'Andromeda' he repeated. 'What's wrong Andromeda?'

'I said leave me'

But he didn't leave. He didn't even stay where he was. He did the worse thing possible. The sofa dipped slightly as he sat next to her. They sat there like that for a while. All the time there was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to press on the air. Eventually Andromeda snapped.

'Don't you have more pressing things to be getting on with, Remus, instead of sitting here wasting my time'

If he was shocked by her statement he didn't show it.

'I know it hurts...'

'You don't know anything Remus. You don't know how much it hurts. You couldn't possibly. Its Valentines Day and I have no-one, Remus, no-one. It's ok for you. My daughter will be home any minute and you will have your wife. She is still alive. But my husband is dead, dead because of whom he was, who he was born to. He left me. I am alone. He promised he would never leave me and he left'. She found herself sobbing in his arms. When she looked up his eyes were dark and too her surprise, slightly watery, like he was trying his best not to lose control of his emotions, not to let himself cry.

'Don't ever think I don't know what it is like to lose someone close to you. I lost everyone I ever had. I lost James, Sirius and Lily. I even lost Peter in a way, a long time before his actual death. I lost my parents. Sirius came back only for me to lose him again and it hurt, Andromeda, every single time it hurt but life goes on and although we may never see these people again, they will always be with you.'

'But he left me. He promised he wouldn't but he left me. I am all alone now and he promised.' She sobbed.

'Enough Andromeda, you are never alone. Don't you ever think that you are. You have Nymphadora and I and you have the Order and your friends. This is a day for celebrating love and the love we have for each other whether it be between husband and wife, lovers or the love of family and friends. You have a family who loves you and always will'.

Andromeda sniffed as she realised the truth in Remus' words. He had lost everything. He had lived his whole life in poverty, being looked down on and spat on – he even had a brick thrown at his head once. He had lost everyone who he ever loved and trusted. Yet here he sat, years later, with a wife and a son, slowly rebuilding his life piece by piece. Andromeda was slightly ashamed and in awe of this man who strived to fit into a world that didn't want him. This man who would lay down his life at a moments notice for people who hated and abused him. She used to think him a coward for leaving her daughter but suddenly realised that this was probably the bravest man she had ever met.

Then she thought of Ted. He too laid down his life to save his family and friends. He left her to make her safe just as Remus had left Nymphadora. Ted and Remus, under Voldemort's rule was basically the same thing – oppressed for something they couldn't help. They had each loved their wives enough to lay down their lives to ensure their loved ones' happiness. Ted had just run out of luck.

A small smile happened upon Andromeda's face. Remus was right. She had a family again. She had her daughter back, and this new son-in-law, and a new grandson who was a mix of them both. She could let Ted go – not that she would ever forget him, but she would make sure her daughter was as happy with Remus as she, herself, was with Ted.

Her thoughts were interrupted, moments later, when said daughter fell though the door.

* * *

**OMG OMG I HATE IT. But it is not my opinion that matters. **

**Ok two months down the line and it is finished. I started it on Valentines Day but life got in the way. **

**Ok I have a new fic waiting. I shall start it right away. And yes – it is about Remus. :p**

**Please may you review? See I said please!!**


End file.
